


Once Upon a December

by cinnybanana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Very mild omegaverse content, Yurio cursing of course, Yuuri Katsuki spelled Yuri Katsuki, adjusted time of events, basically only used for the mpreg, no beta for this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnybanana/pseuds/cinnybanana
Summary: After his major flop at the Sochi GPF Yuri had drowned his sorrows in cheap champagne he somehow managed to dance, seduce, and sleep with his long time idol and skating legend Victor Nikiforov. Mortified he had fled home ready to leave his career and embarrassment behind; to bad his mistakes weren't done with him yet.orYuri's an omega who's often mistaken as a Beta and protection really would have been a good idea.





	1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that's been sitting in my doc's for a while now so I figured I might as well post some of it! This story is a bit of a hobby of mine and to be honest there's no clear end goal for it and although I hate to leave things unfinished this is probably going to be one of those stories that never really end. That is to say that sometime in the future if I write enough and hit all the points I want to hit then I will end it, but until then it's forever in-progress. I hope you enjoy this little hobby of a fic and if you have any scenes you would like to see from family Katsuki-Nikiforov feel free to drop it in the comments! Nothing is set in stone!

When Yuri was twenty he had met, danced, and slept with Victor Nikiforov. He didn't remember much of that night, having drunk more champagne than necessary for such a formal event, and on days when he would think back to that night and try to remember exactly what had gone down he could only remember what had happened before the eratic encounter. 

It had been his senior debut, his first ever performance at the Grand Prix final, and he had failed miserably. He had been a tight ball of nerves that night, his anxiety eating at him as the competition approached and just when he thought that maybe he could pull through the unrelenting torrent of stress engulfing him he had gotten the call that his best friend and childhood pet had passed away. The news had sent him over the edge, crying for hours alone in his hotel room and eating an obscene amount of food from the hotel room service menu, and by the time it came for him to perform he was both emotionally and physically unprepared. Spirit crushed and hope lost he had wanted nothing more than to retire to his hotel room and wait out the time until he could board the plane and fly home. His coach, Celestino, had disagreed with his desire for solitude however and with much convincing had managed to get Yuri in his suit and dragged him down stairs to the banquet hall. He remembered being left alone to wander aimlessly around the conversing skaters and sponsors, unwilling to be social with anyone at the moment, and when the wait staff had approached him with a large silver platter filled with flutes of champagne he had been all too eager to drown his sorrows. 

His memory had become fuzzy at that point, he remembered stumbling around the room, body loose from alcohol and face flushed, and he could barely recall chatting with the other skaters. His memory of the night ended there and the next thing he remembered was waking up with an awful headache in a room that wasn't even his, butt naked and wrapped up in unfamiliar sheets. He remembered his confusion turning into horror when he caught sight of the telltale red and white jacket hanging from a nearby arm chair and with speed he would have never thought possible for someone as hungover as him he gathered his spread out clothes and fled the room as soon as possible. He knew whose jacket that was, only one person competing owned an Olympic Russian coat, and he couldn't believe that during his drunken escapade he had somehow managed to seduce his long time idol and gold medalist Victor Nikiforov. Mortified beyond belief he had retreated to his room and without a single delay was on the first flight out. He couldn't bare to face anyone else after his performance, and now without a single clue as to what he may have done the previous night he had no intention of sticking around to find out just what his drunken self had done. So he had run away, intent on not having to face anymore embarrassment.

Hasetsu had been a sight for sore eyes for Yuri and despite his major flop at the competition he had found himself feeling for the first time relaxed.

It wasn't until about a month into his return home that he had started to feel a bit off. It had started with feeling light headed in the afternoon and having to lie down until the feeling passed and then without any warning he would be nauseous the next morning and the pattern would continue. At first he had thought that perhaps he had caught some kind of virus on the plane ride over or maybe the change in atmosphere had somehow managed to upset his body, but as the days passed and the fatigue stayed he became slightly more worried. His parents brushed it off, his mother taking his temperature every morning and bringing him breakfast before the nausea would hit right on schedule and he would refuse the dish before finishing it. It wasn't until the following few weeks when Yuri’s vomiting had begun to happen more frequently with no sign of going away did his family decide that he should visit a nearby clinic. 

He had been woozy the whole visit, his head dizzy and his stomach churning, and as he and his mother waited for the doctor to return with his diagnosis he remembered fearing the worst.

However when the doctor reappeared, smile wide and eyes bright, his worries had disappeared and the tightness in his chest had released its tension. 

“Congratulations Mr. Katsuki. You seem to be seven weeks pregnant.” The weight that had just been lifted off his shoulders came crashing back down onto him, his brain seeming to flat line as his mother gasped and squealed with utter delight. “If my math is correct then you're due date should be in early September. September 10th is your projected due date, my nurse will be in shortly to give you a pamphlet on what to expect with male omega pregnancies and if you have any questions please feel free to ask.” Yuri had still been in complete shock from the news and he was sure that if it hadn't been for his mother he would've missed all of the information being given to him. 

Once they had been given the pamphlets and an obstetrician recommended they left the clinic and headed home. His mother spoke animatedly to him as they made the walk back to the inn, so thrilled that she was having a grandchild that she didn't even question Yuri about who the father was or how it had happened. Yuri knew who it was of course, there was only one person that it could be, and after giving the news to the rest of the family and sitting through their congratulations it was only when he was lying in bed later that night when the news had finally sunk in and a dull sense of realization washed over him.

He was pregnant with Victor Nikiforovs child. So not only had he apparently met and slept with his long time idol, but he had also gotten knocked up in the process. The thought was almost to surreal for him to comprehend. 

As he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as his hand subconsciously rubbed over his stomach, he wondered what was going to happen next. 

He had already been on the verge of retirement, his awful performance seeming to prove that he wasn't built for the pressures of competitive skating, and now with a baby on the way his decision to leave seemed like the only logical choice. He would have to let Celestino know that he was retiring and he was sure that the news would not only upset him but his rinkmate Phichit as well, although they would both probably be ecstatic of the news on the pregnancy. He doubt he'd have to release a statement, his performance at the GPF being more than an acceptable reason for people to believe why he left, and he didn't think he wanted to announce his pregnancy to the world let alone who the illegitimate father was. Yuri wondered how Victor would feel if he knew.

Victor had always seemed god-like to Yuri, someone who despite being in the same building numerous times seemed untouchable. He had always dreamt of reaching Victor’s level, to some day skate on the same ice and to not only meet but surpass his expectations. However that dream didn't seem to be realistic anymore, his career was on an indefinite hold for the foreseeable future and with the end of his career came to the end of his fantasies of competing with his idol. He couldn't imagine how Victor would feel if he knew about the baby, if he would be happy with the news of being a father or if he would be horrified at the prospect of a one night stand having such a drastic turn out. He could only imagine Victor's face when he realized what having a child meant, realizing that not only Yuri's career had been sacrificed in order to welcome this new life into the world but in pieces his career would be stripped from him to in order to be a devoted father. He couldn't pretend that Victor would be happy to end his career to help him raise their child and Yuri wouldn't be happy asking him to. Victor belonged on the ice and as it has been abundantly made clear to Yuri, he had no place there.

His friends had been sad at the news of his retirement, but as he expected they were excited for the reason. Minako and the Nishigori’s had gushed about the prospect of a little Yuri running around and Phichit had ranted for a good hour on Skype about how pumped he was to be an uncle and promised to visit as soon as the baby was born no matter what. Yuri had been touched by the positivity and excitement that everyone had shown him and as a result he too began to feel the fuzzy feeling in his chest as the months passed and his stomach grew. 

He started to enjoy his pregnancy once he stopped being so sick all the time and despite the random spells of fatigue and some nights of insomnia he rather enjoyed the experience. Minako, Yuko, Mari, and his mother always seemed to get him more excited for the baby to come, each of them seeming to always appear with a new baby catalogue that they had yet to see and together they would go through and coo at the pastel furniture and little clothes. Despite not being there in person Phichit seemed to try his hardest to be involved as much as possible, shifting from calling every few days during the first and second trimester to calling everyday in the last. He didn't want to miss the birth and even though he was competing in the junior division that month he still flew over within a week of his due date in order to be there for Yuri and document the whole thing. 

“Have you picked a name yet?” Phichit asked one night, lying on his stomach on Yuri's bedroom floor as they spoke, Yuri himself being propped up on the bed. Yuri hummed thoughtfully, his fingers drumming lightly against his swollen stomach.

“I have some names in mind.” He answered and Phichit gave him a hopeful look. “None of which are Phichit.” He chuckled as Phichit pouted, but didn't push the subject. 

“How about Yuki then? Or maybe Pakpoa.” Yuri thought about it before shaking his head.

“I was actually thinking about Russian names.” He stated and Phichit hummed. He knew who the father was, Yuri had had no intention of keeping his close friends and family in the dark on the matter, so Phichit understood his choice. He pulled out his phone, fingers flying as he searched the web and began to read off names from a Russian baby name list site. They did that a few times everyday, everyone seeming to have suggestions about what the baby's name should be, and although Yuri appreciated the thought he was ready for the baby to arrive just so he wouldn't have to hear anymore names. 

Childbirth hadn't been as smooth as he would've liked; the baby had been almost a week late and when he finally did go into labor it took two hours of waiting before they could move him into the delivery room and perform the c-section. Apparently his baby wasn't the only who had decided to be born that night and since he didn't exactly have to worry about a natural birth he could afford to wait. 

Both the stress of labor and the drugs he was given had him feeling sluggish after the baby was born but when the nurse had returned with a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket his attention focused and his heart soared as the baby was carefully placed in his arms. His mother, who Yuri had given the doctor's permission earlier to let her be in the room during the procedure, cooed softly at the sleeping bundle in her son's arms. 

“She's so pretty sweetheart.” She whispered softly, leaning in as she reached to stroke the top of the covered head. She was pretty, she could've been born with the biggest nose in the world and Yuri wouldn't have thought of her as any less than perfect. He blinked back the burn in his eyes as he looked down at the slumbering figure in his arms, smiling tiredly as he just stared at her in awe. 

“Have you thought of a name?” The nurse asked, pen and clipboard ready to record the start of their new lives. Yuri nodded, gaze never leaving his little girl's face. 

“Anastasiya Mari Katsuki.” The nurse hummed, verifying the spelling before giving them privacy. His mother's eyes sparkled as Anastasiya shifted in his arms, face scrunched up slightly as they spoke. 

“That's quite the name.” She commented, cooing softly as she gingerly stroked her granddaughters head. “Mari will be pleased, I'm sure.” Yuri chuckled quietly, rocking his arms slightly as the baby stirred again but remained sleeping.

“I thought it had a nice ring to it and I know how much everyone wanted to have her named after someone. I don't think Minako will be happy though.” He mused and his mother swatted his arm playfully with a giggle. 

“Oh hush, she’ll be fine.” She looked down at the baby again, expression softening. “Yuri dear, you know we’ll support you no matter what but are you sure you don't want to tell the father? Surely he’d like to meet her.” Yuri’s lips pursed, fighting the frown from forming on his mouth.

“I'll tell him eventually.” He replied, hoping his mother mistook the quiver in his voice as fatigue and not uncertainty. “Just not now.” His mother didn't press the subject, opting instead to focus back on the newborn, all talks of the father left behind.

Life with a baby around had been more consuming than Yuri had ever anticipated and if it had not been for his friends and family he was sure that he would’ve been overwhelmed. Anastasiya, while the light of his life, was a fussy baby. She cried for what seemed like hours, wailing in the middle of the night until someone came to get her and would only ever fully quiet when Yuri held her in his arms. He was never too far from the infant to begin with, the maternal omega instincts having had spiked after his pregnancy and only seeming to intensify when the baby was born, but he could only do so much before he himself needed to rest. He trusted his family with Anastasiya, leaving her with his parents or sister whenever the need for sleep became unbearable and he was forced to retreat to his room in order to catch up on some much needed rest.

Despite having a room prepared for her Anastasiya mostly stayed with Yuri in his room for the first couple of weeks, sleeping in a bassinet at Yuri’s bedside as each of them took comfort in the others presence before she would once again begin her crying.

With time the crying lessened and her tantrums became less frequent, large brown eyes taking in everything and anything as she curiously observed the world around her. He saw a lot of himself in her as she grew; she had his same brown eyes and as everyone liked to comment she had the same roundness in her face and button nose. But for every bit of himself he saw in her he couldn't deny that he saw a bit of Victor in her as well. Her hair was the same platinum blonde as the famous skater, the longer it grew the more Yuri was reminded of Victor's own long hair from when he had been a teenager competing in the junior division, and whenever she laughed he was always struck by how much her smile matched Victors in its practically heart shaped curve. 

He knew that someday he was going to have to introduce her to Victor, knew that Victor had a right to know that he had a daughter out there, but every time he watched the other man perform he would lose his confidence and let the matter fall to the back of his mind only to be dug up again at a later time. He would tell Victor, just not right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im glad so many people seem to like this little fic and I hope you all continue to do so! I've got about six finished chapters now and some future stuff written out but Im not sure when Im going to post them just yet. For now here's chapter 2. ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Walking into Ice Castle was like walking into a second home for Yuri. He had been there so much in his youth that he had practically lived there. He always loved coming here when he was a child and now that he was an adult the feeling had not changed. Ice Castle was his safe haven, his home away from home, and he was glad that he was finally revisiting the long abandoned building.

 

The lobby was empty due to the somewhat late hour they had arrived and when the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the empty lobby Yuko’s voice calling out shortly after it.

 

“Sorry! But we’re closed.” He could just make out Yuko’s figure behind the counter, back turned to them as she reached to place a pair of skates on the top rack. The small figure hanging onto Yuri’s hand perked at the voice, voice loud as she shouted back.

 

“Auntie Yuko!” Yuko turned at the shrill call, beaming as she recognized the two standing there.

 

“Hey you guys!” Yuko called, smiling widely as Anastasiya began to pull Yuri along as she made her way to the short brunette. Yuko leaned over to the counter to peer at the small child, cooing softly when when they reached the counter. “Hello Ana~.” Ana reached for the counter, letting go of Yuri’s hand in order to reach for the countertop, her cheeks puffing slightly as she tried and failed to pull herself up. Yuri lifted her up easily, the small girl cheering slightly and laughing when Yuko took hold of her and hugged her tightly. “And how are you today?” Ana giggled as she squirmed in her not aunt's hold, heart shaped smile plastered on her chubby face.

 

“Good! Papa’s gonna skate!” Yuko gasped in exaggerated excitement, hugging the girl tighter. Yuri rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“I hope that’s ok, I know that it’s late.” He said apologetically and Yuko gave him a fond smile.

 

“Don't be silly, of course you can! It’s been so long since you’ve been on the ice and I’m sure that you don't want an audience.” Yuri gave her grateful smile, holding his arms out when Ana reached back towards him. She smiled up at him, long silver hair framing her face and falling into her eyes.

 

“Can I skate too Papa?” Yuri chuckled, gently brushing the few stray hairs out of his daughters face.

 

“Maybe when you’re older angel.” Ana pouted, cheeks puffing once more, and Yuri pressed a kiss to her forehead hoping to avoid a tantrum. “But if you’re good I’ll read you your favorite bedtime story.” That seemed to brighten the girls mood, large brown eyes sparkling with delight.

 

“Ok!”

 

Sliding out onto the ice was like coming home to Yuri. He slid out easily onto the ice, years of training aiding him as he used muscles that he had not used in what felt like years, and after doing a quick warm up lap around the rink he slid back over to where Yuko stood, Ana balanced on her hip since the young girl was to short to look over the barrier without assistance. He smiled at Ana before facing Yuko, holding his glasses for her to take and cast his gaze down timidly.

 

“I’ve been wanting to try this for a while, will you watch me?” Yuko blinked and nodded her head.

 

Yuri took a deep as he skated to the center of the ice, steeling himself as he fell into the starting pose that he had seen played over what had to be hundreds of times.

 

Watching Victor skate was something he would always do, and imitating his routines was practically a hobby of his. He had kept up with the skating world when he could; Phichit always sent him updates on competitions and whenever Minako came over he would sit down and watch the competitions, however he always seemed to catch Victor’s performances. Victor moved over the ice as if he owned it, which as Yuri had learned over the years he did. Not a single movement was wasted in his routines and his jumps were landed with such precision Yuri had found himself gushing at the TV at the beauty of it. Victor would always be amazing, and from what he could tell he was always going to be Yuri’s idol. Victor’s most recent free skate, Stammi Vicino, had particularly taken Yuri’s breath away. The whole routine was just so heartbreakingly beautiful and he found himself aching with what he could only label as admiration when the music ended and skate ended. He had been dying to skate it, to do something once more that would make him feel somewhat closer to Victor again, and now back in Ice Castle he was able to do just that.

 

His performance wasn't as smooth as Victor’s, his jumps were cut to single rotations and he still felt himself wobble whenever he landed, but his step sequence wasn't actually to bad and like riding a bike he was able to perform his sit spin as if he had never stopped skating. It was nice to be on the ice again, to skate without the pressure of failure looming over him, and when slid into the final pose with sweat dripping from his forehead and breath heavy, he felt more alive than he had been in a very long time.

 

He startled when both Yuko and Ana cheered from the sidelines, Yuko slamming her free hand against the barrier as tears formed in her eyes.

 

“That was frickin amazing Yuri! You skated just like Victor!” She shouted, Ana clapping her hands enthusiastically in her hold.

 

“Papa’s the bestest!” She called and Yuri gave them both a bashful smile as slid back over to them, hands resting on the barrier as Yuko gave him a soft smile.

 

“I thought you’d be to depressed to skate one of his routines again.” She stated softly and Yuri gave her a shy smile.

 

“Well to be honest for a while I was. I didn't think I’d ever want to try something like that again but I guess I just got sick of wallowing in my own self pity.” Yuko opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted when three identical heads popped up over the barrier.

 

“Hey Yuri!”

 

“Are you going to skate again?”

 

“Are you going to lose weight first?”

 

“Hey! Sorry Yuri you know how they get sometimes.” She gave him an apologetic look and Yuri waved her off.

 

“It’s fine, they never bother me.”

 

“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!” A large arm wrapped around Yuri’s neck as he was pulled into a semi hug as Takeshi loomed over him. “With moves like that you might just make it back to the big leagues, that is if you can work away this gut of yours.” He jested, lifting Yuri’s shirt to expose his soft belly as the younger man squirmed.

 

“Nishigori!” He whined as the others giggled, the night morphing into a sort of play date after that until everyone had to go back to their respective homes. Ana always got along well with the triplets but with the age gap of three years between them they didn't have much to bond over. The triplets were skate otakus through and through, and while Ana more often than not sat with Yuri when he watched the skate competitions her attention was always either on a picture she was drawing or wanting to watch her favorite disney movies again.

 

Yuri never pushed his interest onto Ana, always asking what she wanted to do and putting her desires before his own when they spent time together, and so his ‘performance’ at Ice Castle that night had faded from his brain as a stored memory. He didn't think much of that night at all until Yuko had called a few days later, profusely apologising for a video that the triplets had uploaded onto the internet a few nights back. He had brushed it off at first, he had been gone from the skating world for so long and even when he had been competing he was just a dime a dozen figure skater with no memorable qualities, but when he looked up the video to see just what had had Yuko in such a tizzy he felt himself blanch at the view count itself.

 

**Former Skater Katsuki Yuri Attempts Victor Nikiforovs ‘Stay Close To Me’**

_Views: +6,256,846_

 

He shut off his phone after that, unsure if he wanted to see the responses to that video and the news articles that would surely pop up when the press caught wind of it, and with determination he left his phone off for the foreseeable future.

 

Two days later, video far from his mind, he stared outside the window of the inn at the thick blankets of snow that had fallen the previous night. It had been late in the season for such heavy snowfall, the weather change catching everyone by surprise, and with reluctance he had agreed to shovel the front walkway.

 

It had to be done anyway, they didn't want customers to have to trudge through the snow just to enter the inn and Yuri didn't want Ana running up and down the walkway in half a foot of snow. Sliding open the door he expected to be met with the unwanted sight of a walkway full of snow but instead he was met with a loud bark and was suddenly being knocked over by a fluffy brown blur. Yuri yelped when he landed on his butt, blinking stupidly at the familiar looking dog standing on top of him.

 

“Vic-chan?” The poodle barked loudly, long wet tongue dragging across Yuri's face causing him to laugh and pet the curly head. “No, you're way too big to be my Vic-chan.” The dark black eyes still seemed familiar to him somehow though and after a second more of staring recognition sparked in his brain. “You can't be…”

 

“He looks just like our Victor doesn't he?” Yuri craned his neck to peer up at his father who was standing behind the service desk. “His owner is a new customer here. Some foreign guy with an accent.” Realization hit Yuri hard and without really thinking it through he was scrambling out from underneath the dog and running through the inn and to the hot springs. He burst into the bath house, startling a few men that were in there, and after a quick glance he headed for the outdoor bath. Heart pounding in his chest he pulled the door open quickly, stumbling out only to find the person he was looking for and yet also the person he had never expected to see here.

 

“Victor.” Yuri breathed, barely able to hear himself over the blood roaring in his ears. “What are you doing here?” Victor stood from where he sat in the hot spring, water dripping down tone muscle, and Yuri had to force himself to keep eyes from wandering below the waist. Victor was every bit as gorgeous as he remembered him being.

 

“Hello Yuri.” Victor's voice was rich, his accent weighing his words down almost sensually. “Starting today I will be your new coach. You're going to get to the Grand Prix final and you're going to win.” He winked at Yuri, who in turn stared at him in complete and utter shock. Of all the scenarios he had planned out, all the encounters he had thought over of his reuniting with Victor, this was definitely not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit trouble with the upload so if the spacing seems weird Im sorry ( ﾉД`)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter <3  
> Just a reminder: This fic is a hobby and while I do have about six chapter finished and future chapters in the works I do not have any clear idea on when or if this fic will ever truly finish. That being said I do hope to keep writing stuff for this story and hopefully when I get my new laptop I'll be able to do just that.  
> I also dont have a beta so if there are multiple errors I apologize, I check as best I can.  
> With that being said I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yuri wasn't sure what to do when Victor had shown up with claims of being his new coach. He had not expected the Alpha’s sudden appearance at Yutopia and although he knew that this day would come he still was not prepared for it. His family hadn’t seemed to recognize Victor as Anastasiya’s father, they themselves having never been all to interested in the sport of figure skating, but soon they had begun to recognize traits of Victor’s hair and face and suddenly the name seemed to click in their minds. He was thankful that none of them broke the news to him, thankful that since Victor had arrived Ana had been in her room taking a nap and had not been awoken by Yuri’s frantic run through the inn, but he could see the gazes they were all throwing towards him as Victor ate their food and promptly fell asleep on the floor where he had sat. Yuri had sat with him of course, having listened to him ramble about how they were going to get along great and how he promised to be a good coach for Yuri. Yuri had barely had the chance to respond before Victor had yawned and promptly fell asleep on the floor, leaving Yuri to stew in his own bewilderment. 

He was still sitting there, staring at the sleeping man, when Minako had come bursting into the room with snow caught in her long brown hair. Her eyes went from Yuri to Victor, onyx eyes taking in the the passed out legend on the floor, and promptly let out a shriek.

“Yuri! What is Victor doing here, have you seen the news?!” Yuri shushed her quickly, nervously looking at Victor and straining to hear if Minako’s outburst had somehow woken Ana from where he knew she was sleeping in the other room. Sighing in relief when nothing out of the ordinary sounded and shrugged his shoulders.

“I haven’t seen any news. Victor showed up, told me he was going to be my coach, ate a lot, and then passed out.” He gestured to the sleeping Alpha, startling slightly when he turned with a sneeze, watching as he continued to sleep. Minako stared at him, looking like she was going to burst from all of the things she wanted to say.

“It’s been all over the news this morning. He’s decided to take the season off of figure skating in order to think about the future of his career, however what caught my attention was the reason. Apparently he saw your video and was so inspired that he dropped everything in order to come here and be your coach. Do you understand? He left Russia and came here for you Yuri.” Yuri sucked in a quick breath, unsure on how he felt about that. 

A part of him was kind of pleased that Victor had come for him, he would be lying if he were to say that he had never fantasized about Victor coming to him and sweeping him off his feet, but there was another part of him that was threatening to overtake him with anxiety. He didn't have any plans to return to the ice, he had long ago come to peace with the fact that he wasn't good enough to call himself competition for the other skaters, and now with a three year old daughter his time had to be focused on her and her well being. He would tell Victor he wasn't interested in getting back to the ice now, but he would also have to explain his reasoning and just who the child that had stolen Yuri from the skating world was. He wasn't sure how the other man would take the news, if he would want to get to know the child that Yuri would claim to be his let alone believe him, but if he was ever going to tell Victor then it was going to have to be now.

Victor stirred from where he lay on the hardwood floor, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he sat up with a yawn. The green robe he had been wearing slipped off his shoulder, showing off his perfect pale skin. 

“Is there any food? I’m starving.” He muttered drowsily and Minako shot him an accusatory look.

“I thought you said he ate already?” She hissed and Yuri brushed her off to respond to Victor.

“Um, sure. What would you like?” Victor tilted his head slightly, silver fringe falling into cerulean eyes, and he hummed thoughtfully. 

“What’s your favorite food Yuri? If I’m going to be your coach then that’s something I need to know, don't you think?” Yuri blushed despite himself, opening his mouth to offer him a dish of Katsudon when Minako jabbed her elbow into Yuri’s side. He met her gaze, face firm with its message clear, and Yuri supposed he should have known Minako would’ve pushed him into it sooner or later. 

“Actually before we eat maybe we should have a talk.” His palms were beginning to sweat and he hastily wiped them on his pant legs to remove the moisture. 

“Oh?” 

“Uh, yeah. Look Victor, I appreciate the thought and I’m happy to see you here, but I really don't have any intention of returning to competitive skating right now.” He said the words quicker than he intended, the sentence leaving him in what felt like one breath, and he chewed his lip nervously at the stunned look on Victor’s face. The other man clearly had not expected to be turned away, who in their right mind would refuse Victor Nikiforov as their coach after all, but Yuri had more important things to worry about now.

“You can't possibly be serious Yuri. Sure it’s been a while and your last performance didn't get you on the podium, but that doesn't mean that you’re not talented.” Yuri almost snorted but he kept himself in check. He knew he wasn't any good, not as good as the others anyway, he didn't need Victor to try and tell him otherwise.

“I know exactly how I did Victor and believe me while that was a factor in my choice to retire it wasn't the only reason.” Victor looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate, and Minako jabbed him in his side again. He swallowed hard, his face suddenly burning as he fidgeted in his seat. It was now or never. He had to tell Victor, he had to- 

A loud shriek soon followed by the sound of running footsteps sounded in the hallway and soon a flash of silver came running into the room followed by a large brown one.

“Papa!” Ana shouted excitedly, launching herself at Yuri with enough force to knock him back slightly before he caught himself. She hung from his neck like a tote bag, smiling widely as she looked up at him. “Papa there’s a doggy here! Can we keep him? Pleeeeeeassseee!” Makkachin barked from where he had stopped beside the table, tail wagging enthusiastically as if he were asking too. 

“Yuri, who's this?” Yuri looked to Victor staring at the two curiously. Yuri swallowed, unsure how to proceed. Ana turned at the new voice, her head tilting back as she continued to hang from her father's neck to cast her gaze at the new guest. She blinked at him, assessing the person across from her before twisting around to openly point at him.

“Papa it’s the man on your wall.” Yuri flushed at the statement, arm wrapping around Ana to pull her close and shush in her ear. “Papa is he a prince?” Yuri buried his face on top of her hair and groaned, wishing that his daughter for once wasn't so open with her thoughts. Victor laughed at the question, smiling widely as he looked at the two.

“Only on the ice little one, although my coach likes to say otherwise. So then am I to assume that she’s your daughter Yuri? She called you Papa, da?” Yuri looked up at Victor to see him still smiling at them, but despite the happy demeanor he could see something tight in the depths in his eyes. It was a start though, so Yuri hesitantly nodded his head and Victor continued to smile. He hummed softly, hand coming up to idly tap his finger against his lips. “So who’s the lucky lady? Or is your spouse an omega male?” He questioned, shooting a look at Minako with narrowed eyes, and Yuri almost choked on his own spit. Even Minako seemed thrown from the question, looking between the two awkwardly from her spot beside Yuri. In any other situation he would’ve laughed, Minako was twice his age and he had never seen the women as more than a teacher, but the fact the Victor didn't seem to know his secondary gender had him thrown. Ana, as chatty as ever had no qualms with the question.

“Papa had me.” She stated boldly, her large brown eyes looking at Victor curiously. Yuri knew she must be intrigued, Victor’s face had been present in her life whether he had been there or not, Yuri’s room still having the posters he had collected in his youth attached to his walls even though after the pregnancy he had taken a majority of them down. He still had a select few hanging up. He figured she had to have recognized him, whether she realized who he was or not had yet to be seen. He had never out right told her that the person in the posters was her father, but he had always described him in detail whenever she would ask and in time he knew she would figure it out.

Victor seemed surprised by her statement, eyes widening slightly as he looked between her and Yuri. Yuri rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, choosing his words carefully.

“I’m an omega, and um, I don't have a spouse.” He clarified, resisting the urge to clutch Ana closer to him and bury himself in her scent until his nerves calmed. It was a basic omega instinct to want to be close to their offspring in times of stress and Yuri was no exception. He could see the surprise still etched in his features as he looked between the two again.

“Oh, I always assumed that you were a beta. You never really had any strong scents to you.” Yuri nodded his head.

“I took suppressants during the competitions to avoid heats and getting distracted by pheromones. I didn't really want to have to take time away from skating to deal with that kind of stuff.” Victor nodded his head at the explanation, lips pursing slightly. Ana turned her curious gaze over to Yuri, peering up at him with a tilt of her head.

“Papa, what’s a heat?” Yuri blanched at the question, sputtering unattractively before quickly lifting her up and passing her over to Minako.

“Don't worry about it sweetheart. Why don't you and aunt Minako go find grandma and see if she’ll give you a snack?” Minako, who looked as if she had been holding in a laugh from the innocent question, easily took the younger girl in her arms before standing from her spot on the floor.

“Come on Ana, lets go see what grandma is cooking up.” Ana’s eyes sparkled with desire.

“I want chocolate!” Yuri could hear Minako hum in agreement and he quickly called out to them.

“No sweets Minako, she’ll spoil her dinner!” Minako waved him off as she disappeared out of the room with Ana and Yuri sighed in slight irritation. There was a good possibility that his three year old was going to be hyped up on sugar soon. He looked back to Victor, who seemed to still be staring at him quizzically.

“Ana?” He could hear the unspoken question in the one word. 

“It’s short for Anastasiya.” Yuri supplied and Victor continued to give him a questioning stare. He figured that Victor had been thrown by the non Japanese name and the Russian name must’ve come completely out of left field for him. 

“How old is she?” Yuri shifted in his seat, knowing full well that Victor was starting to put the pieces together.

“She’s, um, she’s three right now and come September she’ll be four.” He could practically see the gears turning in Victor’s head as he did the math, probably counting out the months after they had slept together that one night and being shocked when the numbers matched up. It all must’ve been clicking together in his mind; the age of the child, the silver hair that clearly was not a Japanese trait, the familiar features. It all must’ve become clear to Victor because he seemed frozen in his seat across from Yuri. Yuri watched him cautiously, unsure whether or not the man was taking it well or not. “Are you alright?” Victor blinked, unmoving.

“Yuri,” Victor started, voice strained. “Is she…?” Yuri took a deep breath before nodding, a tight ball of nerves sitting in his chest.

“She is.” Yuri stated, trying to find the best words to break the news to the stunned man. “She’s your daughter too, Victor.” Victor’s eyes seemed to widen at the confirmation, mouth falling open as he stared blankly at Yuri. Yuri waited for him to say something, to express some kind of emotion, but Victor continued to sit there in stunned silence. After another minute of silence Yuri leaned forward slightly to slowly wave his hand in front of Victor’s unresponsive face. “Victor? Are you okay in there?” No response. Fidgeting in his seat again, his hands fell into his lap to grasp each other anxiously. “I know that this must be shocking for you to hear, and I completely understand your point of view, but I just want you to know that there’s no pressure on you to do anything.” Victor blinked at that, finally focusing back on Yuri with stunned disbelief.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Victor asked, a soft bite in his voice, and Yuri blinked at him.

“Just that there’s no pressure on you to be present. I don't want you to feel obligated to stick around just because of something stupid we did four years ago, it was my responsibility as much as it was yours and there’s no point in putting both of our careers on hold because of it.” Yuri stated and Victor glared, looking pained.

“You should have told me sooner.” He spoke lowly, voice tight. “I wouldn't have abandoned you because of a pregnancy, I would have helped you through it.” His eyes were burning with emotions that had Yuri averting his gaze, swallowing hard. This was one scenario he had imagined, Victor being upset that he had missed years of his child’s life because Yuri had felt the need to hide her existence from him for so long, but he had not expected it to be the one scenario to come true. “Were you even going to tell me about her? If I hadn’t come here would you have told me that I had a daughter or would you have kept it to yourself for the rest of your life?” Yuri grimaced at the accusatory lilt in Victor’s voice.

“I would have told you.” Yuri whispered.

“When?” He flinched from the snap and sighed.

“I don't know.” He answered honestly, since he really had had no clue if or when he was going to tell Victor. “I guess I was going to wait until she was older and just go from there.” Victor dragged a hand over his face, suddenly looking more tired than he had before.

“I think I need some time to think about this.” Yuri nodded, watching him warily. “What room am I going to be staying in?” Yuri jumped at the question, staring at him with wide eyes.

“You’re staying here?” He squeaked and Victor nodded his head.

“Of course I am. I was planning on being your coach after all, I had no intention of staying someplace else.” Yuri blinked, mind whirring.

“Um, we don't really have a spare room anymore. I mean there’s the old storage space but it’s kind of small..” Victor waved him off, undeterred. 

“That’ll be fine, thank you.” Yuri gave a slow nod, calling out to his sister to come into the room. Mari walked in, glancing between the two before focusing on Yuri. 

After explaining to Mari where Victor would be staying she agreed to show him to his room and promised to clean it out so that it would be a bit more roomy. Victor didn't look at him when he followed after Mari, his upset still clear in his face and posture, and Yuri hoped the man wouldn't hold a grudge. More stressed than he would’ve preferred after the encounter he went off to find his child.

Minako had ended up taking Ana to the kitchen where his mother was cooking meals for customers, true to Yuri’s suspicions a cup of pudding in his daughters hands and chocolate lining her mouth. She beamed when she saw Yuri approach, holding out her cup for Yuri to see.

“Look Papa, grandma put whip cream on my pudding!” Grabbing a nearby towel Yuri reached down to wipe her mouth clean of pudding, her face scrunching at the contact. Minako looked at him, leaning eagerly over towards Yuri.

“Well? How did it go?” She asked and Yuri mumbled lowly to himself, pulling Ana up in his arms and balancing her on his hip much the little girl's delight. “Yuri?”

“Well Victor’s not to happy at the moment.” Minako’s eyes narrowed, expression dangerous.

“Did he say something about you and Ana? Because if he did you don't need him Yuri, and I can kick his sorry-” Yuri caught her off quickly, pausing her defensive rage.

“That’s not what has him upset. He just needs time to think, until then don't push anything on him alright?” Minako didn't seem happy with the request. 

“Does he want to stay?” Yuri nodded, adjusting Ana in his hold slightly as she continued to eat from her pudding cup. 

“He’s staying here in Yutopia for now, but I don't know for how long. He seems to want to stick around.” And there was no telling just what he would decide to do with Yuri and Ana. Yuri would like for him to be a part of their daughters life, but he wasn't sure if Victor would want to do be tied down right now. Minako crossed her arms, lips pursed as she gave Yuri a pointed look. “What?”

“Victor’s not the only one who needs to be spoken to, you know.” She looked at Ana, who was blissfully ignorant to the surrounding grownups moods, and Yuri nodded. 

“I know.”

Later that night, when Yuri was tucking Ana into to bed, he started easing her into the news. He sat on the edge of the bed, bringing the comforter up to his daughter’s chin much to the toddlers discontent.

“Papa,” Ana squirmed under the covers, pouting. “‘To warm, imma sushi roll.” Yuri chuckled, pulling the covers back slightly, but kept her tucked in regardless.

“It’s going to be cold tonight sweetheart, you’ve gotta stay warm.” Ana’s cheeks puffed defiantly, pouting.

“I like the cold.” She argued and Yuri smiled, humming slightly as he reached to brush some hair off of her forehead. 

“Well if you’d like you can sleep outside. The snow should be nice and soft, although it’s kinda dark out there.” Ana had an aversion when it came to dark spaces, Yuri had a sneaking suspicion Phichit had watched some non kid friendly movies with her when Yuri wasn't looking, and preferred to sleep with her jigglypuff nightlight on. Her eyes widened, pulling the blankets up to hide her face.

“Noooo, I wanna stay in here.” Yuri chuckled softly, tugging on the top of blanket to free Ana’s face.

“If you’re sure, but it looks like it’ll be a real cold night out tonight. Maybe I’ll go sleep outside.” He teased and Ana shook her head, reaching an arm out to grab for Yuri who leaned forward to meet her halfway. 

“No, Papa stays in with me!” Yuri laughed, allowing himself to be pulled down to lie against the headboard of the small twin bed and letting Ana snuggle into his side. He stroked a hand through her hair, smiling down at her fondly. 

“If you insist.” She snuggled deeper into his side with a tiny nod and Yuri let the room fall quiet for a few minutes, building up the courage to say what he wanted to say. “Ana?” The small girl shifted slightly, brown eyes opening to peer sleepily up at Yuri. “Do you remember the stories I would tell you about daddy? The one who lives far away?” Ana nodded and Yuri wet his lips nervously. 

“You said he was rushing.” She mumbled sleepily and Yuri snorted.

“Russian honey, he’s lives in Russia.” A pause. “Ana do you remember the guest from earlier? The one with silver hair?” Ana made a soft noise as she tried to remember.

“The prince?” She questioned and Yuri thought back.

“Um, yeah. The prince. I know you didn't talk much with him, but what did you think of him?”

“He’s nice.” Ana mumbled. “He talks funny.” Yuri tisked lightly.

“Make sure not to say that to him or anyone else, that’s rude darling. When people talk like that it’s an accent, if you were in his country he would be normal and you would have the accent.” He pursed his lips. “But he seems nice?” Ana nodded. “Ana, how would you feel if I told you that that man was your father?” All was quiet as Yuri waited for Ana to respond. He knew that he had probably just blown her three and a half year old mind but he hoped that she fully understood what he was trying to convey. He felt her shift at his side and when he looked down at her he was faced with her big brown eyes staring back up at him. 

“I thought Daddy lived far away?” She asked, moving from her place beside Yuri to move onto his lap, interest peaked. Yuri wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

“Well he does sweetie, but he’s visiting.”

“Visiting?” She asked, vocab limited. 

“He’s staying with us for a little bit.” Her eyes seemed to both widen with both wonder and excitement? 

“Really?” She asked, bouncing slightly in Yuri’s lap. “Papa, let’s go see Daddy!” She went to leap off the bed, ready to go and find Victor despite not knowing where he was, and Yuri had to tighten his hold around her to keep her from flying off the bed. She whined when Yuri kept his hold on her and Yuri shushed her gently, nuzzling the top of her head to rub off some of his scent onto her to help calm her. 

“Not now, angel. Daddy’s probably in bed, just like you should be. I promise that tomorrow you can meet him, although you’ll have to be good and go to sleep.” Ana wiggled out of his arms, crawling back underneath the blankets and burying herself underneath. She looked conflicted for moment, looking at Yuri as though she were having an internal struggle. 

“Papa, can you leave the door open? I don't wanna be away.” Yuri smiled, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead.

“Of course angel. I’ll leave my door open too so that if you want you can hear me in my room.” Ana nodded her head and Yuri pressed another kiss onto her cheek before getting off of her bed, replacing his spot with a nearby stuffed animal so that she could something to snuggle with his scent on it. “Get some rest Ana. Sleep tight, I love you.”

“Love you too, Papa.” Ana muttered back, her voice already fading into sleep and Yuri left the room as quietly as possible. He hoped that tomorrow would be everything Ana wanted, everything he wanted. He just hoped Victor would want the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, dont worry happier things are to come ;)  
> Also as I've mentioned earlier I am writing these chapters as the ideas come and to be frank I have very little experience with three year olds. So if any of you guys feel like leaving some comments about cute stories that may have happened to you or a loved one and would like to see Victor and Yuri in a similar situation feel free to share! I'd love a little inspiration for future chapters if I ever feel the need to write cute filer chapters and if that sounds like something any of you would like to be a part of then go right ahead and share!  
> Thanks for the all the love and support for this fic!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4! I'm trying to figure out a posting schedule for this thing so sorry for the random post dates lol

The next day started as any other. Yuri woke up around eight, took a shower, got dressed, and went about his normal morning routine. He walked around the inn, helping wherever he was needed, and when it started getting close to nine he went over to get Ana up and ready for the day. Ana wasn't a morning person when she had to be woken up by someone else and as usual Yuri had to carry her out of bed and around the inn until she felt like waking up fully. Yuri wasn't a morning person either, preferring to sleep in and have late nights as opposed to going to bed early and waking up early. He supposed Ana had gotten her opposition for the mornings from him and so together they would get up and suffer with each other. He sat in the lounge, the room empty since customers didn't really start to come in until later in the day, Ana sitting on his lap as they shared a bowl of rice and eggs with a small bowl of miso soup steaming at the side. 

“Papa, let me do it.” Ana demanded, reaching for the chopsticks in Yuri’s hands and cheeks puffed in concentration as she tried and failed to get a handle on the utensils. She stabbed the sticks into bowl, the chopsticks gripped tightly together as opposed to the correct method. Yuri chuckled at the frustrated noise escaping from his daughters mouth and reached around in an attempt to take the chopsticks away before a mess could be made. 

“Sweetheart, that’s not how you hold them. Mom?” Yuri called out, knowing the older woman was probably still in the kitchen. “Can you bring me the training chopsticks, please?” Ana was trying to scoop the food out of the bowl now, a trail of white rice from the bowl to Ana’s lap appearing as she tried to bring the food to her mouth. Yuri picked the rice from her lap with a sigh, sweeping his hand over the table to clean up the food trail as his mother appeared with the training sticks. She handed the ustensil over to Yuri with a smile

“There you go dear.” She said, handing the red sticks connected by a cartoon bowl of katsudon to Yuri, who in turn thanked her and handed them to Ana. She made a face at the sticks, but relinquished her chopsticks in exchange for them. She still made a mess as she ate from the bowl but was able to keep more food on the sticks and into her mouth. Yuri ate with her, more than used to sharing his food with her and eating around around her, and cast a glance up at his mother.

“Has Victor come out yet?” His mother gave a small nod, watching the two fondly.

“He left earlier with Makkachin. He asked where the closest ice rink was so I assume he’s at ice castle.” Her smile turned sympathetic, patting Yuri lightly on the shoulder. “Everything will be fine dear, I’m sure he just needs some time to get used to the idea.” Yuri sighed, placing his chopsticks aside no longer hungry.

“I hope you’re right.” His mother squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and Yuri appreciated the contact. 

“Why don't you take some time off of work today and spend the day with Ana? I’m sure Mari won't mind handling your chores and surely Ana would love to spend the day having you all to herself.” That did sound nice, he thought. Even though he spent a majority of his time with Ana there were those couple hours of the day where he would have to leave her with either Mari or his mother in order to help his family with the inn. He looked down at Ana, who was struggling to get a piece of egg from the bowl to her mouth, and nodded his head.

“Yeah, that sounds nice. Thanks mom.” His mother smiled happily in response and with the day now free he and Ana finished their breakfast with leisure before retreating to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. 

Ana was easy when it came to using the restroom and brushing her teeth. Yuri would wait patiently outside the door until Ana would call out for him to enter and together they would wash their faces and brush their teeth. Back in Ana’s room, after getting her into a long sleeved shirt and jeans, Yuri figured they could just spend the day doing leisurely things like watching movies, playing games, and going over her flashcards. He didn't really feel like going anywhere that day, it was supposed to snow later in the day and he didn't want to be caught in the flurries, so they spent the day inside. Yuri had put on 101 Dalmatians as Ana played on his phone and went through his Pokemon Go as Yuri just let himself relax. He told her the names of the Pokemon she didn't know or remember, which were most of them, and let her try to catch whatever popped up in the room. Yuri knew his bag would be overrun with slowpoke and pidgeys but as long as it kept her entertained he supposed it was fine. 

About an hour later they had moved on to watching Tangled and playing with Ana’s stuffed animals when there was a soft knock at the door. Yuri peered at the door, small stuffed owl in hand as Ana jumped in spot along with Rapunzel singing a song on the TV.

“Come in.” The door cracked open, Yuri half expecting either his mother or sister to poke their heads in to check in on Yuri and Ana, however instead of one of his family members a flash of silver soon followed by Victor’s face emerged and Yuri froze. Victor leaned into the room awkwardly, blue eyes lingering on Ana who was still watching Tangled before flashing back to meet Yuri’s surprised gaze. 

“May I join you?” Yuri blinked, surprised, and nodded his head slowly. Victor stepped into the room, sliding the door shut behind him, his eyes wondering over the room curiously. Yuri watched him stand by the door, looking unsure of what to do with himself, when Ana had turned to look at the new visitor. She looked up at at Victor, head tilting slightly as she appraised the alpha in the room, before smiling hugely and running up to latch onto Victor’s leg much to the older man's bewilderment. He stared down at Ana with wide eyes as the young girl smiled up at him. 

“Are you gonna play with me and Papa?” She asked excitedly, arms wrapped tightly around Victor’s leg and Victor looked at her startled. He gave a nod much to Ana’s utter delight and with an excited squeal she reached for his hand and dragged him over to where Yuri was sitting on the floor. Yuri watched her pull Victor over, unsure of what exactly he should do, and shifted over slightly when Victor was pulled to sit down next to him. Ana was smiling brightly at him, letting go of his hand in order to grab a discarded stuffed animal from the floor and promptly pushed the stuffed dolphin into Victor’s arms and bent to pick up her own stuffed Eevee to hold in her arms. “Papa has the owl so you can have the dolphin.” She stated, promptly moving to sit herself in Victor’s lap despite his stunned expression. “We’re watching Rapunzel right now, do you like Rapunzel?” She asked and Victor blinked down at her, arms hovering awkwardly around her. He shot a questioning look towards Yuri who looked just as stunned as he did. 

“She’s a disney princess.” He supplied, gesturing to the TV where the movie was still running, and Victor’s eyes lit up with understanding. 

“Oh.” He said, looking curiously at the screen. “I haven’t seen one of these movies since I was a teenager.” He replied, looking down at the girl on his lap. “I’m afraid I haven’t seen this one yet.” He stated and Ana’s eyes widened. 

“But Rapunzel is the best princess!” She declared boldly and Victor seemed to finally relax, the tightness in his shoulders loosening and an easy smile forming on his lips. 

“I’ve always liked Cinderella, personally.” He replied, lips pursing thoughtfully. “I don't think I even know what other movies have been released yet. Is Rapunzel your favorite, Ana?” Ana nodded enthusiastically, scrambling out of Victor’s lap in order to scamper to her toy box. She dug through the box, pulling out a toy and running back over to show Victor.

“I have a doll. See how pretty?” She thrust out the Rapunzel doll for Victor to see, its hair tangled messily and dress wrinkled. Victor nodded in answer. 

“Very pretty.” Ana beamed. 

“Papa likes Rapunzel too, but his favorite is Elsa. Elsa’s a queen.” Victor looked over to Yuri, brow raised.

“Is that another new one?” Yuri nodded and Victor hummed thoughtfully. “There seems to be a lot I’ve missed over the years.” He stated thoughtfully, meeting Yuri’s eye as he leaned back onto his arms. Yuri blushed in shame, averting his gaze to the TV to have something else to look at and fiddled with the plush in his hands. 

“Well then I guess you’ll have to stick around to catch up on your disney movies.” Yuri replied with a bit of confidence, heart beating slightly faster at the proclamation. Victor hummed again and when Yuri looked back over to him he was smiling slightly. 

“I suppose I will.” Yuri blushed deep at that, eyes fixed on the TV to avoid making eye contact. He couldn't believe he had said that and he couldn't believe what Victor had answered. The response had sent a flush of pleasant warmth throughout his body, an almost overwhelming sense of relief flowing through him. Ana didn't seem to notice the interaction, reaching over out of Victors lap to grab for another toy and shoving it up into his face. 

Victor ended up staying with them the rest of the day, Makkachin joining the fun when he realized that Victor was in the room with both Yuri and Ana. Yuri had not been sure how long Victor was going to stay in the room with them, he thought for sure the kids movies and toys would have proven to dull for the older man to handle, but Victor had stayed. He watched the movies they put on while talking animatedly about the characters whenever Ana went off on a tangent about what was happening and who was her favorite character. Yuri spent most of the time watching the two interact; observing the way Ana seemed to cling to Victor, sticking close and pulling him into every conversation she could come up with on the spot. Victor seemed to keep up with her easily enough, looking just as intrigued in her ramblings as she seemed, and Yuri felt content in just watching the two get along. 

When it started getting late, eight o’clock fast approaching, Yuri knew he had to put an end to the day. Ana was still in Victor’s lap, leaning back into his chest with her head lolling forward slightly and eyes fighting to stay open, and Yuri leant forward to lightly brush his fingers through her bangs.

“I think it’s time for bed.” Ana shook her head, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. 

“I’m not tired.” She mumbled in reply and Yuri hummed in reply. 

“Oh? But you’re rubbing your eyes angel. I think maybe we should call it a night.” Ana shook her head again, twisting around to wrap her arms around Victor’s torso and rest her head against his chest. 

“I wanna play with Daddy more.” The response was muffled by Victor's shirt, her voice soft from sleepiness, but the response was still heard. Both Victor and Yuri seemed to stiffen at it; Yuri because he didn't know how Victor would react from the girl calling him dad so soon after meeting and Victor did seem taken by surprise by the name. His arm wound around Ana, pulling her closer as his eyes took on a misty look. He looked to Yuri, pout reminding him so much of Ana that his breath caught and his chest ached.

“She can't stay up a bit longer?” He asked, eyes pleading. Yuri stared, tempted to give in and let the two stay up the whole night if they wanted. However he knew that if he would let it slip this one time then it would only lead to more late nights; he had to be a parent first.

“Sorry, but she’s got a bed time.” They didn't seem happy about it but Yuri remained strong. “But if you want you can help put her to bed.” Victor seemed to brighten at that, his smile sending his heart in what felt like overdrive as something in his chest constricted. 

Ana pouted throughout the process of preparing for bed and tried her best to convince them to let her stay up despite her evident grogginess. Yuri could see Victor wavering each time she did, having no practice ever in telling a child no, but Yuri had years of experience and kept firm. By the time they got her bathed, teeth brushed, and in her pajamas she was snoozing in Victor's arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck as she dozed off. Yuri stood in the doorway as Victor took her to bed, leaning down as he placed her in the soft lavender sheets and gently pried her arms from around his neck and tucked her into bed. She shifted slightly under the covers, mumbling softly in her sleep, and Yuri melted when Victor leant down to press a kiss onto the top of her head. 

He stepped back as Victor exited the room, closing the door softly behind him as he did, and the two stood in silence in the dimly lit hallway. Yuri wasn't sure what to say, if they should talk about their day and maybe figure out what they should do for the future, but he had no idea how to go about talking about it. He shuffled anxiously on his feet, hand coming up to rub awkwardly at his neck, and turned to head to his room.

“Well, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow? Goodnight.” He didn't get to take two steps when Victor had grabbed ahold of his wrist and halted his retreat.

“Yuri.” Yuri turned, heart pounding so hard he was afraid Victor would be able to feel it in his pulse from where he gripped his wrist. Victor looked at him, resolve clear in his eyes. “I want to be a part of her life, of both your lives. I don't want to miss anything else.” His tone held no room for argument but Yuri could swear he could hear a pitch of pleading in it, as if Yuri wouldn't want Victor to be a part of their daughters life after not being there for the first three years. Yuri had no intentions of casting Victor out like that. He nodded, trying his best to give him a reassuring smile as the hand holding him slipped away. 

“Stay as long as you like. Ana seems to like having you around, I think she'd be heartbroken if you left now.” Not to mention Yuri would be too. Victor seemed to relax at the statement, a relieved smile gracing his lips and making Yuri’s heart flutter.

“Thank you Yuri, I would like that very much.” His smile was warm and familiar and he looked at Yuri in a way that got his hopes up in more ways than one. He wasn't sure how having Victor around was going to change things, but there had been a piece missing in their lives the day Ana was born and the longer Victor seemed to linger the more complete it seemed to feel. This would be good for them, and if not for Yuri then for Ana. He just would have to see things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed all the fluff with only more fluff to come because lets face it they deserve all the fluff. Also I kind of want katsudon chopsticks now even though I dont need them (;^_^). Also I am slowly but surely finishing up chapter six so at least I'm being productive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vaping ahead my dudes

When Victor had first stated that he wanted to be a part of Ana's life Yuri had thought that it would be great to have someone else around to help take care of her. What he hadn't expected was for him to be taking care of another child. While Victor was a grown adult, four years Yuri's senior, he had the personality of a child. He and Ana got along great but when it came to discipline Victor was sorely lacking. More than once did he catch Victor sneaking chocolate pudding to Ana when dinner hadn't even been decided yet and he found that when encountered with a temper tantrum Victors go to reaction was to get her whatever she wanted in order to ease her mood. Yuri tried hard to keep track of them, to block Victor whenever he had the urge to add to Ana's more than full toy chest that was already overflowing with new stuffed animals and dolls, and by the end of the day he found himself exhausted. 

It had been one of those days, Victor had bought Ana a set of 101 Dalmatian figurines that Yuri just knew were going to be lost and scattered everywhere by the time the week came to an end, and could only sit on the floor with his chest pressed up against the table and chin propped up on his hand as Victor and Ana flipped through an open picture book instead of eating their dinner. Yuri was too tired to protest, opting instead to eat his own dinner and quietly listen to the two bond. 

“What about this one?” Ana asked, eyes wide with curiosity as Victor peered over her shoulder.

“Самолет.” Victor supplied, smile fond as Ana flipped to another page and quickly jabbed her finger at another picture.

“This one?”

“Дерево” Ana repeated the word, cheeks puffing slightly when she realized the pronunciation was wrong, and Victor chuckled.

“Don't worry my little Ana, you'll be as fluent as your daddy in no time.” Ana squinted slightly at that, head tilting slightly. 

“What's fluent mean?” Victor explained the word to her and soon they were back to naming things in the picture book. Ana looked as if she were trying to commit all the words to memory but Yuri had a sneaking suspicion that she had already forgotten a majority of them. 

His attention was diverted when his sister entered the room, taking a seat next to him on the floor as she took out her Vapor pen. When Yuri had been pregnant Mari had stopped smoking around him in fear of damaging Ana and eventually quit altogether, opting instead to smoke e-liquid so as not to agitate both Yuri and Ana. Yuri had been thankful that she had made that decision on her own, not wanting to stir up a conflict with his older sister. She clicked on the pen, taking a drag from it before initiating a conversation. 

“Well they seem to be getting along well.” She started, the Japanese sliding easily off her tongue. Yuri nodded, returning in kind as he picked at his Hibachi.

“It certainly seems so. I'm glad Ana finally has her father in her life.” Yuri responded, taking a bite of fried rice as Mari took another drag, a cloud vape swirling between them. 

“Mom seems to like having him around too. He praises her cooking so much I thought for sure she was going to fatten him up within a week.” Yuri snorted, the idea of Victor plump and stuffed with his mother's home cooking making the corners of his mouth tug up. Victor shot them both a glance at the noise, eyeing them curiously before turning his attention back to Ana. Mari breathed out another bout of steam before continuing. “So what's been going on with the two of you?” She asked and Yuri startled slightly.

“What do you mean?” Mari shrugged, watching the pair across the table.

“I don't know, he came here to be your coach right? What are you going to do about that?” Yuri stared at her, confused. 

“What do you mean what am I going to do? You know I retired four years ago, there's no point in me going back now.” He had thought he had made himself clear when he had told everyone that he was done with figure skating but apparently not. Mari shrugged again, gaze not leaving Victor and Ana.

“I don't know, it just seems like a waste to me. Ana’s old enough to travel around with you if you wanted to do competitions and Victor’s always been your idol right? Just seems like you're passing up a big dream of yours.” Yuri stared, unable to come up with a reply, and Mari continued. “I’ll support you whatever you decide but you gave up a lot after what happened. You quit you career, it took you an extra year to get your degree, and I know you miss ice skating. Maybe you should really consider his offer before you miss your chance.” Yuri hadn't been expecting this lecture from his older sister, Mari always being one who kept to herself and was so laid back that Yuri had always felt comfortable sharing things with her without fear of judgement, but this seemed to come out of the blue.

“If I didn't know any better I'd say Minako was putting you up to this.” Mari smiled, reaching to ruffle Yuri's hair like she used to do when they were kids and Yuri pouted. 

“Just looking out for my little brother, no sense in the both of us working here, it's crowded enough as it is.” She joked and Yuri opened his mouth to reply, retort ready when Victor caught his attention.

“Yuri~” Victor called, eyes flicking between him and Mari with a pout of his own evident on his face. “What are you two talking about over there? I want to be included to!” He whined and Yuri chuckled awkwardly. 

“We’re not talking about anything important Victor, don't worry about it.” He said, taking the opportunity to slide an untouched plate of food over to him and Ana. “Why don't you two eat? If you don't eat dinner you won't be able to have dessert.” Ana looked up at him with that, eyes wide as she reached for the plate.

“I wanna have chocolate!” She cried, hand grasping for the plate that was just put out of her reach and Yuri nudged it into her grasp. She picked up her training chopsticks and then turned to Victor with determination. “You eat to Daddy! We have to get dessert!” It sometimes worried Yuri how much food seemed motivate his daughter to do things, but then he remembered his own unhealthy addiction to katsudon and let it go. Victor did what he was told, taking hold of his own plate and digging in, his face morphing into one of such pleasure that Yuri had to avert his gaze.

“вкусно!” He cried, shoveling large amounts of rice and seafood into his mouth and Ana did her best to imitate him. 

“вкусно!” She mimicked, trying and failing to keep a piece of grilled shrimp on her chopsticks, the small crustacean falling off just before it reached her mouth and landing on the table. Yuri watched the two eat fondly for a moment before turning back to his own dinner.

Yuri had let the subject of his retirement drift to the back of his mind for the remainder of the day, content to let the subject be stored away in the back of his mind to never be seen again, but it appeared it wasn't going to go anytime soon. Yuri had woken the next day, expecting his day go like any other, when Victor had cut him off on the way to the lounge with a gym bag hanging off his shoulder and Ana holding his hand.

“Yuri,” Victor greeted, a large smile plastered on his face. “It's such a beautiful day, perfect for ice skating da?” Yuri wanted to say that the weather didn't matter since it was an indoor rink but he had been caught off guard at the suggestion. Ana had a smile of her own plastered onto her face, running forward to engulf Yuri's leg in a hug.

“Let's go ice skating Papa! Daddy’s gonna show me how to skate!” Yuri shot Victor a look, the other man having an innocent smile on his lips.

“You don't think she's a little too young for that? Victor waved a hand airily, seemingly unconcerned. 

“Nonsense, she’ll be fine. Families take their kids skating all the time.” Yuri's breath caught at the word family, his heart taking a spike in its beat. Did Victor think of them as a family? Sure he would consider Ana family, but Yuri? Unprepared for such thoughts so early in the morning he didn't even realize it as he was being herded back into his room to change and get his skate gear. He did so in a daze, the word family swirling in his mind like a persistent fly, and only had enough sense to take hold of Ana’s hand as they made their trek to ice castle. 

Yuko’s eyes sparkled when they entered, easily swooping Ana up in a hug that made the younger girl squeal in delight, and when Victor asked if it was ok for them to skate she nodded her head.

“We’ve been pretty empty since the snowstorm so feel free to stay as long as you like.” She stated, swinging Ana around slightly in her arms as she held her with her arms wrapped under her armpits. Ana was still giggling happily at the motion, but managed to peer up at Yuko with large excited eyes. 

“Imma learn to skate Auntie Yuko!” She chirped happily and Yuko gave an exaggerated gasp.

“Really?” She asked, looking between Yuri and Victor for confirmation. Victor beamed with a nod at her as Yuri sighed in defeat. Yuko seemed absolutely delighted at the idea, gushing about how cute Ana was going to look in skates how how talented she was going to be having come from two such talented skaters. Yuri bit his tongue on that, wanting to say that the talent she could possibly inherit would be from Victor, but Yuko had already disappeared into the racks of skates with Ana still hanging in her arms with a claim of finding her a pair of skates. 

Yuri and Victor made their way into the locker room in order to put on their own skates, a comfortable silence setting between them as they tied up their skates and headed out onto the ice. Yuri was kind of nervous about skating in front of Victor again after the last time had ended with him failing in such an embarrassing way. He had always wanted to skate on the same ice as Victor, but he had wanted to do it as equals and Victor was still so far out of his reach.

Victor slid easily out onto the ice, his movements the epitome of grace, and Yuri could feel the falter in his stance as he slid out after him. He glided around the ice, doing his best to ignore Victor's eyes on him, and did his best to skate like he did when nobody was watching him. The basics he could still do with extreme ease so he kept to those, determined to fall flat on his ass in front of his idol. After another lap around the rink Victor slid into a steady pace beside him, hand coming up to rest on the small of Yuri's back causing him to stiffen slightly at the contact.

“You seem tense Yuri. You need to relax if you want to practice anything other than just skating around.” He blinked, unsure of what to say.

“I wasn't really planning on doing much else.” He stated, quirking an eyebrow when Victor's face fell slightly. The hand left Yuri's back, the spot seeming colder without it, and sighed forlornly. 

“I suppose it's for the best. You should wait to try anything to advance before you can get back to your weight at your last Grand Prix Final, we don't want you hurting yourself after all.” Beyond confused at the statement Yuri stared at Victor, mouth open to question what he meant when a loud call reached his ears.

“Papa!” Ana had entered the rink, having made it a few feet from the barrier on her own after having been let out by Yuko and was now left stranded on the ice. Yuri was quickly at her side, taking hold of her hands to steady her balance. Ana looked a bit scared on the ice, unsure of what to do, and when the telltale tears welled in her eyes Yuri was quick to act.

“You’re doing so well Ana! I wish I could skate as well as you!” He slid backwards, gently guiding Ana across the ice as the young girl followed unsteadily after him. She sniffed, hands grasping his tightly afraid to let go.

“Really?” She asked, unsure, and Yuri nodded. Victor slid up beside them, hands pressed into his cheeks as he looked at Ana in awe.

“Ana, my little Принцесса, you're doing so good! I'm so jealous!” He gushed and Yuri shot him a grateful look. Ana seemed to relax a bit at that, the wetness in her eyes going down as a look of concentration replaced it. Victor skated alongside them as Yuri slowly pulled Ana along the ice, constantly giving the girl praise as she stumbled along after him. The positivity seemed to quell her worry, her confidence boosting as she grew accustomed to the way her skates moved against the ice. After a few more minutes her cheeks puffed and she tried to tug her hands out of Yuri's determinedly. 

“I wanna try by myself now!” Yuri kept a firm grip on her hands, not quite ready to let her go yet.

“Are you sure? Maybe we should get you a chair first.” Ana looked up at him defiantly, tugging at his hands once more.

“I wanna skate by myself like Papa and Daddy!” Something in Yuri clenched, whether from pride or terror he didn't know. Victor swooped in, plucking Ana off the ice and out of Yuri’s grip with a delighted grin.

“Come on Ana, let's go over here and see if you can make it back to your Papa.” Yuri made a distressed noise when Victor placed Ana on the ice a few feet away from him, fighting the urge to go after her. Victor knelt behind her with hands on her shoulders and looked to Yuri. “You can make it to your Papa, da?” Ana nodded, determinedly taking a step forward on the ice with her arms stretched out for balance. Yuri felt as though he were going to have a heart attack watching Ana wobble her way unsteadily over to Yuri on the ice, and if it hadn't been for Victor following just a few feet behind her with ready hands he would've ran to meet her halfway. When she did almost fall, arms flailing slightly as her feet slipped out from under her, Yuri took an instinctive step forward only to go back when Victor caught her easily and sent her back on her way with encouraging words. When she got within a few feet of Yuri's range he couldn't stop himself from stepping forward and engulfing her into a hug. Having her in her arms quelled his anxiety and when she whined ‘Papa!’ he nuzzled his face into the top of her head.

“Oh Ana, I'm so proud of you! You're growing up so fast!” He cooed and Ana gave into the hug with a giggle. He wasn't expecting Victor to jump into the action, his arms wrapping around the both of them as he engulfed the pair in a bear hug. Yuri yelped at the contact and Ana squealed in utter delight, being squished between both Victor and Yuri now.

“My Ana’s so talented! Just like her Papa!” He cooed, his hair brushing Yuri's chin as he too nuzzled Ana, his grip tightening around Yuri's waist as he drew them closer. Yuri blushed from the contact, heart pounding wildly in his chest, and he couldn't stop himself from inhaling Victor’s scent as the alpha wrapped around them. He swallowed thickly at the earthy scent, his inner omega curling with delight at the muskiness of it, and Yuri tried instead to focus on the child in his arms. Ana seemed absolutely delighted to be sandwiched between her two dads, giggling happily when as Victor began to feather her face with kisses and blowing occasional razzberries against her cheeks causing her to squeal. Yuri felt himself relaxing despite the erratic beat of his heart and the burning in his cheeks, Ana’s laughter soothing his mood slightly. 

Mercifully Victor released them, a fond look on his face as he smiled happily at the still giggling girl, and Yuri swallowed to ease his now dry throat. 

They let her skate once more, this time letting her unsteadily skate a lap around the rink as Yuri hovered around her like an overprotective mother hen, and the time seemed to fly by as the group fell into a groove. Ana enjoyed skating with her dad's, smiling despite the exertion Yuri knew her little body must be going through. He was glad to see her having fun despite the worry that she would fall and hurt herself. It wasn't long before Victor started showing off for her, easily sliding into his step sequence from his previous short program and launching and landing his jumps with such ease that Yuri was both amazed and envious. Victor was a marvel to watch, even if he was doing it to impress a child. He succeeded of course, you’d have to be blind in order to think Victor anything less than amazing when he moved over the ice, and Ana watched him skate with such admiration that she could have easily been mistaken for a love struck fan. She paused in her awkward gliding, turning to face Yuri unsteadily and Yuri kept his arms reached out incase she fell.

“Papa, do your tricks too!” She asked, looking at Yuri expectantly as if he was about to pull off something amazing. 

“My tricks?” Ana nodded, eyes sparkling.

“Like Daddy’s, but more dancing.” Yuri racked his brain, trying to decipher what she meant.

“You mean my step sequence?” He asked and Ana nodded despite not knowing what the phrase meant.

“Yeah!” Yuri sighed, eyes drifting to Victor in uncertainty as he launched himself into a perfectly executed triple salchow. Chuckling awkwardly he averted his gaze to Ana who was staring up at him expectantly. 

“Wouldn't you rather I stay and skate with you?” He tried, hoping she would take the bait. Ana shook her head, kicking her feet slightly against the ice.

“My feet hurt, I wanna sit down.” Yuri blinked, hands fidgeting slightly.

“Oh? Well then how about I help you take off your skates and we’ll watch Daddy skate together?” Ana shook her head, stomping her foot stubbornly on the ice. 

“I wanna watch Papa skate too!” Yuri sighed in defeat, knowing that arguing with her was a lost cause. Bending to pick up the small child he started skating towards the opening in the barrier where Yuko had been spectating. Ana was still giving a rather stuffy look, waiting for him to verbally agree with her desires as she stared him down into what he supposed was supposed to be submission. 

“I’ll skate around with Daddy, but you have to behave with aunt Yuko.” Ana beamed, pleased at getting her way, and Yuri set her down at the opening of the barrier. Yuko reached for her hand once Yuri had dropped her down, smiling knowing as she led the girl to a nearby bench in order to remove her skates and put on her shoes. Victor was still launching himself into jumps with his own variety of step sequences in between. It almost looked he was practicing a routine; however it wasn't one Yuri recognized from his past performances. Yuri watched for a few more seconds, mesmerized at the grace and beauty Victor seemed to exude so potently in his performances, before realizing he was staring unmoving on the ice and moving onward to do his own sequence. 

He was a bit self-conscious skating in front of his idol seeing as he hadn’t skated professionally in a long time. He had grown soft in places that used to be lean muscle and while he tried to stay somewhat fit he was far from the weight he had been when in prime competitive season and having someone around still in such fit condition made Yuri very aware of how out of shape he had gotten. He started off on an old routine of his, decidedly not the one that he had failed so horribly at during the grand prix final four years ago, and tried to focus on not messing up his steps. He had always been good when it came to his step sequences, the movements easy to lose himself in and slide across ice without making an ass out of himself. He didn't attempt anything major, fearful that if he did he’d fall and humiliate himself once again in front of Victor and this time his daughter who he knew was watching from the barrier. He twirled around, arms spread in both show and balance, when he once again felt hands sliding against him. Victor had slid up behind him once more, his hands sliding from his sides and across his arms in order to hold his hands. He stumbled in surprise at the sudden presence, face lighting up like a beacon as Victor easily kept them upright and moving, so close that Yuri could feel his breath tickling the back of his neck and cheek. 

“V-Victor.” Yuri stuttered, torn between focusing on his skating or turning his full attention over to the man behind him, and Victor smirked easily. 

“I think our little Ana would like to see her dad’s skating together, don't you?” He stated easily as if his very presence so close to Yuri wasn't putting the other man's heart in overdrive. His face was burning and it was all he could do to let a startled yet hesitant agreement and let Victor lead the way. 

Given all that had happened between them; i.e. sleeping together and conceiving a child that they now seemed to be raising together while he stayed with them, essentially pair skating with Victor was probably the most surreal experience he had ever had. Victor was his idol, a past competitor that always claimed the the top of the podium because that was where he belonged, and here Yuri was skating with him in his childhood rink. It was almost too much for him to comprehend. Victor twirled Yuri out while keeping hold of his hand, pulling him back easily as if he had been pair skating his whole life and Yuri let himself be pulled into a faux embrace as Victors other hand landed on his hip and his cheek brushed Yuri’s ear. Yuri wasn't sure how he wasn't flubbing any of his movements as they skated, thanking his lucky stars that he still seemed relatively ok when it came to figure skating, when Victor was suddenly pulling him away from him. Yuri turned his head to see where he was going, neck craning as he watched Victor launch himself into what looked like a triple toeloop, when his foot snagged the fabric of his pant-leg distractedly and he was suddenly tripping over himself and falling to the ice. His knees hit hard as his palms smacked against the smooth surface of the ice, instinctively keeping his face from slamming against the floor as he slid to a stop. Yuri blinked at the floor, mortified that he had actually just fallen on the ice in front of Victor, his mouth going dry as humiliation tightened his throat and burned in his cheeks. He heard the sound of skates scraping against the ice as Victor came to a stop beside him, his hand outstretched towards him when Yuri dared to look up. There was a slight amusement in Victor’s eyes as he reached to help Yuri up. Swallowing his damaged pride Yuri took the hand offered to him and let himself be helped up from the ice, averting his gaze when looking at Victor became too much and bent to brush the layer of ice that had clung to the front of his pants.

“Are you alright?” Victor asked, a touch of worry lilting his voice despite the clear amusement Yuri could still see evident on his face. Embarrassed but not surprised at his own incompetence he nodded, eyes falling to where Victor still seemed to be holding onto his hand and without much thought he pulled his hand away. A flash of something akin to hurt flashed in Victor’s eyes but the emotion was gone as quickly as it appeared, making it easy for Yuri to pretend that he had just imagined the fleeting emotion. Straightening his back he gestured back towards the opening in the barrier. 

“I think it’s about time we called it quits. It’s almost lunch time and I’m sure my mom will be waiting for us to come back to eat.” Not completely true, Yuri was kind of certain that his mother probably thought that he and Victor were going to just go out all day with Ana, but he couldn't bare to risk any more embarrassment. Victor pouted slightly at the decision but relented, skating with Yuri towards the barrier where both Yuko and Ana were waiting for them, eyes sparkling in admiration and Yuko’s nose had a suspicious red smudge underneath it. Ana was upon them as soon as they had stepped out of the rink, jumping up to wrap her arms around Yuri’s waist with a delighted giggle. 

“Papa fall down!” She giggled and Yuri’s blush darkened at the exclamation. Ana squeezed him tighter in her hug, eyes sparkling. “Papa’s the best still though.” Heart clenching painfully he bent to lift her into his arms, trying his best not to let the sudden burn in his eyes get out of hand at his daughter’s statement. 

“What about your daddy Ana?” Victor asked from his spot beside them, mouth pulled into a pout and mischief in his eyes. Ana turned her head to peer at him, blinking innocently at the question. 

“Daddy’s ok.” Yuri choked and Victor made a noise of fake hurt, hand going to his chest and lowering himself slowly to the floor. 

“You’ve wounded me Принцесса, I don't know if I’ll ever recover.” Laying completely on the floor now Victor made a sound of woe and Ana giggled as she squirmed out of Yuri’s arms in order to get to the supposedly depressed man. She flopped herself down across Victors back, patting his head as she laughed at his actions. 

“Daddy’s goofy!” Victor turned to snatch the younger girl closer causing her to squeal, laughing louder when Victor tickled her sides. 

“I’m not goofy! You wound me Ana, so cruel!” Ana squirmed as she laughed, trying in vain to twist away from Victor’s attack and Victor continued his onslaught. Yuri stood off to the side, watching the pair writhe on the floor in their joy, forgetting for a moment of the fall that had occurred just minutes before.

As much as Yuri would have liked to go home and call it a day Victor and Ana seemed adamant at keeping the fun going. Victor took them out to a nearby noodle stand for lunch, buying Ana more food than necessary to the point where Yuri opted not to order anything in favor of sharing with her. Victor paid for the meal before Yuri could even think of reaching for his own wallet and when he objected the action Victor simply waved him off. He wouldn't have minded so much if Victor had not already been spending so much money on Ana, it was just a two noodle bowls after all, but the toys were adding up at an alarming rate in Ana’s room and Yuri could only imagine the amount of money that went towards that. He expected to go home after that, sure that they had no reason to remain out any longer, but then they were getting into a cab that was taking them to the nearby shops and suddenly Victor was spending even more money on them. Them. Yuri could certainly understand Victor’s need to spoil Ana, she was his daughter after all and he had not been there to spoil her in the beginning, but Yuri absolutely drew the line whenever Victor tried to buy something for him too, especially when it was stuff he did not need.

“But Yuri we could all match! And the shirts aren't even that expensive.”

“No.”

“Yuri~ It's just a watch and you don't even have one.”

“No thanks.”

“Yuri it’s supposed to be warming up later in the week, da? Lets buy some swimsuits!”

“I already own some trunks Victor.”

By the end of their venture Yuri was exhausted, Victor was pouting, and Ana was swinging between the two as she happily held on to both of their hands.

Hiroko smiled at them when they entered Yutopia, giving them a wave as they settled in the lounge.

“Welcome back you three, did you have a nice time?” Yuri sighed as both Victor and Ana beamed in response. 

His mother happily waited on them as they settled in at their table, bringing them drinks and snacks despite the fact that they had already explained that they had had lunch already, and she and Victor chatted with each other as Ana began to doze off on Yuri’s lap. It had been a long morning after all, full of a lot of exercise and excitement, so Yuri figured that she had been due for a nap. He ran his fingers through her hair idly as he sipped at his tea, his mother chatting with Victor about what he had bought and how cute Ana was going to look in the new dresses he had bought for her, when his father poked his head into the room. 

“Ah Yuri! Would you mind helping out at the front? I’m afraid Mari’s busy cleaning up the back and I could use a hand.” Yuri gave a nod in response, gently moving Ana over onto Victor's lap before standing. 

Turns out his dad needed someone to sweep out the front deck while he took care of checking in entering guest. The deck had managed to become covered in snow and dirt that had been tracked in by customers and needed to be swept clean. He smiled politely at some guest as he passed, broom in hand as he slipped on his shoes and exited out the front onto the deck. He was almost done with sweeping the dirt off when he was suddenly stumbling forward and falling onto the ground from a hit from behind. He let out a loud yelp as he landed, blinking stupidly as he stared up at the roof of the deck as he processed the the sudden movement, and flinched when someone was suddenly standing over him and foot was suddenly placed roughly on his forehead.

“Oi you’re the pig that Victor came here to coach, da? You’ve got some nerve!” Yuri blinked rather stupidly up at the young teen, russian accent and blonde hair clicking in recognition in the back of his mind.

“Yuri Plisetsky?” He squeaked out, meeting irritated green eyes with confused brown ones. Just how many russian skaters were going to pop up on him here? 

Turns out when Victor had left Russia he had only told Yakov and the rest had figured out by his posts on instagram. Yuri Plisetsky had been one of those people and when he had confirmed the news with his coach he had been rightfully upset. So upset in fact that as soon as he had had a beet on Victor's location he had booked a ticket on the next flight out and through the locals he had found out that Victor was staying at Yutopia. He made it explicitly clear to Yuri that Victor had promised to choreograph a new routine for him and that he had to go back to Russia. Yuri only sighed in response, unmoved by the young teens strong personality, and agreed to take him to where Victor was so that the two of them could work it out themselves. The russian Yuri grumbled moodily behind him as he escorted him through the entrance and towards the lounge where he knew his mother and Victor were still talking. 

“So did Victor promise to choreograph something for you too?” The teen piped up before they reached the room. Yuri paused, shrugged his shoulders, and faced the teen.

“Um, no not really. We haven't even skated with each other until today.” He didn't think much of the comment but it had the young teen flushing angrily. 

“What? If he hasn't been coaching you all this time then what the hell has he been doing here? Why is he wasting his time on you?” Yuri was unsure of how to explain the situation to the other Yuri, after all it was a bit more complicated than from what he was expecting, and before he could think of a proper response the teen was stomping past him and towards the lounge. Yuri had the sense to follow him after as the teen burst into the lounge, voice carrying loudly as shouted.

“Hey Victor, you got time for a little chat?!” Yuri entered the room in time to see Victor's eyes widen slightly in surprise before his face smoothed out and he smiled widely. His mother excused herself, mumbling something about getting another drink for their new guest, and disappeared from the room.

“Yuri! I'm surprised Yakov let you come, what are you doing here?” Yuri glared in response. “Well that's not a happy face, let me guess I forgot something again?” Yuri explained his sudden visit and Victor laughed awkwardly. “Oh yeah, I guess I did promise you that. I’m sorry Yura, but you know how I forget things sometimes.” 

“Painfully aware.” He muttered under his breath, glare back on his face as he took a step forward. “You've wasted enough time here with the pig, it's time you come back to Russia!” Yuri tensed slightly, eyes flicking back and forth between the two Russians nervously. Victor's smile had turned tight around the edges, a carefree facade settling in his expression. 

“Sorry, but I won't be returning to Russia for a while. Come to think of it I need to send for some stuff, Yakov still has a key to my place yes?” Yuri could see the blonde's eyebrow twitch in irritation, his patience with the older man clearly running thin if not out.

“You must be joking, what could possibly be here that would have you so eager to stay? You’re obviously not coaching the pig if you haven't been skating with him, so what the hell are you doing here?” He shouted that last bit, the volume making Yuri flinch a bit in displeasure, when a silver mop of hair poked up from underneath the tabletop with a yawn.

“‘s too loud.” Ana mumbled, rubbing sleepily at her eyes as the room around her seemed to freeze. Ana pulled her hands away from her, eyes blinking blearily as she peered around the room, and her eyes landed on the blonde russian. She tilted her head curiously at him, stare still heavily lidded from her quick nap, and she reached to tug on Victor's sleeves tiredly. 

“Daddy, who's that?” The russian Yuri stared at her, mouth falling open slightly as he gaped at them, his eyes flitting between the two blondes as the pieces seemed to click together in his head. Victor sat at the table, smile strained and awkward as he sat with that toddler in his lap. The russian Yuri was silent for a few seconds, shock morphing back into what Yuri could only assume was his normal irritated expression, and he tsked loudly. 

“Yakov is going to kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the ice kitty arrives! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I'll finish up chapter six soon and start working on the next few chapters. The updates are probably going to start slowing down after this one since I've been working on other things but I dont think Im going to stop working on this story. Thanks for all the love for this story, its fun to right and Im glad I get to share it~~~  
> UPDATE: Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that I made a blog for this account on tumblr at cinnybanana.tumblr.com specifically to post updates for fics and to post sneak peeks for those interested. It's new so not alot is there right now but I have posted a sneak peek for the next chapter so hopefully you all enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The russian fairy has arrived and is not happy one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! First off I'd like to apologize, this is a short chapter but in the interest of posting an update I decided to cut it off and just post it. Hope you all enjoy it regardless!

“I’m going to put Ana in her room so you two can talk this out.” Yuri was quick to swoop in and take Ana away as soon the young russian seemed to understand what was going on, not wanting to leave his daughter in the room if things continued to be loud. Ana was strong willed but soft hearted and while he trusted Victor not to let himself get out of hand in an argument he didn't know the other Yuri well enough to say the same. 

Ana was still pretty tired, snuggling into Yuri’s shoulder as she yawned sleepily against his shirt, so he was sure that if he left her in her room to continue her nap she’d be fine. She seemed to have had already fallen back asleep by the time Yuri had tucked her into her bed, soft snores coming from underneath her comforter, and with a quick kiss to her forehead Yuri quietly exited the room. He debated on shutting her door, not sure if she would be happy to find it shut if she woke up before Yuri returned, and opted to leave it open just a crack. He didn't want to head back to the lounge and get caught in the middle of whatever Victor and Yuri were talking about so he headed towards the kitchen instead to see what his mom was up to. He was sure that Victor could handle himself.

~~~

“I can't believe you.” Yuri hissed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You’ve only been here for like a month, how the hell do you already have a kid running around?” Victor sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose irritably. 

“I think you’re making too much of a big deal about this, and she’s not a month old she’s three years old. I’m talented not a miracle worker.” Yuri scowled, unmoved.

“How the hell do you have a kid? Don't tell me that's the reason you came down here, Yakov will skin you alive if he finds out that you knocked up that piggy and came here to roost with him. What the hell were you even thinking?” Being lectured by a fifteen year old boy wasn't an activity that he enjoyed and he leaned against the table defensively.

“I didn't know that she existed until I came over here. I was going to coach Yuri, but plans have changed slightly.” Yuri looked at him impatiently and Victor sighed. “We slept together at the Sochi GPF banquet four years ago. I didn't know that he was an omega and we were both pretty drunk, so we didn't really use protection.” He sighed in exasperation, pouting slightly. “If anything you should learn from this Yura. Never have sex without protection, even if it’s with another Alpha or a Beta.” Yuri flushed at the comment, a disgusted noise rumbling deep in his throat.

“Oi don't say disgusting shit like that to me you old bastard! How long were you even planning on staying here and playing house? You can't possibly be content with staying here.” Victor shrugged his shoulders, an almost dreamy smile crossing his features. 

“I don't know, but it’s such a nice little town and the hot springs here are simply divine.” He let out a dreamy sigh. “And my little Ana is so cute, I couldn't possibly leave her and Yuri here to go back to Russia. He’s gotten cuter over time as well, don't you think?” Yuri gave him a bland look, distaste clear in his features.

“You disgust me.” He toed the ground, nose crinkling slightly as he looked around the room. “This place is a dump, have you really been staying here this whole time?” Victor shot him a reprimanding look that clearly didn't bother the target at all, and he shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s a nice little inn and besides it’s where my family is so I quite enjoy it here.” Yuri scowled.

“You can't honestly think of them as your family. That pig couldn't even place at the GPF and he quit after one loss, don't tell me you’re settling.” Victor rolled his eyes in response, mind drifting to the japanese Yuri’s soft features and kind personality. He definitely wasn't settling. 

“You’ll understand when you’re older Yura, for now you’ll just have to deal with it.” He stretched out with a pop sounding from his spine, twisting slightly on his cushion on the floor. “Are you staying for dinner? Because Yuri’s mother makes the best dish you’ll ever have.” His mouth watered just thinking about it but Yuri didn't seem impressed. Instead he glared at Victor and idly he wondered if his face was going to freeze that way. 

“I don't want to eat here you doofus! You’ve slacked off enough while you were here and the vacation’s over. Yakov is going to lose it if you don't come back soon and if you stay here any longer you’re going to get fat like that pig has gotten.” He yelled and Victor winced at the volume, the loud volume harsh on his ears. 

“You're so loud Yura. Maybe you should take a dip in the hot springs to help loosen yourself up.” 

“I'm not getting into a bath with other people!” Victor sighed in exasperation at the youths continued attitude and longed for the quiet from before. 

“I don't know what to tell you, I really have no intention of leaving here yet.” He met Yuri's glare with a challenging one, ready to defend himself against the slew of insults and arguments that were no doubt about to be thrown his way, when another person came stumbling into the lounge. 

Ana walked into the room, her lilac comforter wrapped around her body and dragging on the floor behind her, pouting as she rubbed at her eyes.

“Daddy, i’s to loud for sleep.” She mumbled and Victor absolutely fawned, sweeping across the room in one swift motion as he swept her up into his arms.

“Oooh my poor little Ana, is the grumpy kitten too loud for you? Don't worry, he’ll quiet down when he runs out of hot air.” 

“Hey!” Yuri shouted, scowling at the remark, but Victor ignored him as he basically snuggled the little girl in his arms. Victor turned so that Ana could face the new visitor, Yuri stiffening slightly when they made eye contact.

“Ana, my little принцесса, this is my rink mate Yuri.” Ana blinked sleepily, head tilting slightly as she appraised the young teen. “And Yuri this is my daughter, Anastasiya.” Yuri grunted slightly and averted his gaze with a low grumble. Ana stared at him for a few seconds before looking back up at Victor.

“Daddy, is he a prince too?” Yuri scowled and Victor chuckled, shooting Yuri an amused look. 

“He’s more of a fairy actually, kind of like Tinker Bell.” Ana’s eyes sparkled with amazement and Yuri shouted in rebuttal. 

“I’m not a fairy!” Ana giggled at the outburst, seemingly unfazed at the volume of the shout, and Victor smirked over at the fuming teen.

“Don't be so modest Yura, you’re Russia’s prized fairy after all.” Yuri cursed at him in russian, foot stomping almost childishly against the floor.

“You know I didn't pick that stupid name! I'm the ice tiger of russia, not some pansy ass fairy!” Victor rolled his eyes, adjusting Ana in his arms slightly when his biceps began to burn from the strain.

“Are you still sleepy принцесса?” Ana shook her head, silver bangs swishing over her forehead and falling into her eyes. She wasn't having any trouble keeping her eyes open so Victor opted to believe her, smiling fondly as he readjusted her once more in his arms. He wondered briefly about what he should do to keep his little princess occupied for the next few hours until dinner when an idea suddenly came to mind. He gave Yuri a sly look for a brief moment before giving Ana an innocent smile. “Ana darling, how would you like to show Yuri over there all of your new toys? I’m sure he’d like to see them all.” 

“Huh?” Yuri stated just as Ana’s eyes widened excitedly. 

“Ok!” Victor set her down and the young girl ran and latched onto the stunned teens hand excitedly. “Daddy got me a doll house! We can play house!” Yuri looked at Ana in what could be described as absolute horror and he shot Victor an almost pleading look. Victor only smiled in return, waving as Ana all but dragged Yuri out of the lounge and into the hallway. He waved until he was out of sight, chuckling to himself slightly as he turned back towards his seat with searching eyes. Now where were those snacks Hiroko had brought…

~~~~~~~~~

When Yuri had finished lending his mother a hand in the kitchen he headed towards Ana’s room to check in on her. He didn't know if Victor and the russian Yuri were still talking and from what Yuri had already seen he didn't want to be caught in the middle of their apparent drama. So he figured he’d avoid the lounge, going an alternate route in order to avoid the lounge entrance and headed towards Ana’s bedroom. He frowned as he approached the door, not remembering having ever closed it, and opened the door quietly.

“Ana?” He poked his head into the bedroom, expecting to find his daughter still sleeping in her bed, but was instead met with a sight he wasn't prepared to see.

Ana was sitting on the ground in front of her new dollhouse, babbling about something as she waved around her Rapunzel doll and one of the many dog figurines Victor had gotten her, and behind her seated on the ground was probably one of the last people Yuri had expected to see in his child’s room. 

Yuri Plisetsky sat cross-legged behind Ana, face surprisingly neutral for someone who had been so upset not even an hour ago, carefully pulling Ana’s platinum hair into a french braid. The two of them had turned their attention over to Yuri when he had poked his head into the room, Ana’s smile widening happily when she saw him and the russian Yuri looked as if he got caught doing something extremely embarrassing. A light shade of pink dusting the bridge of his nose and cheeks and for a brief moment of time the two just stared at each other in stunned silence.

“Um.” Yuri started, unsure of what to say in greeting to this abnormal scene, but was luckily spared when Ana vocalized her joy. 

“Papa look, Yuri is braiding my hair like Rapunzel!” She waved her Rapunzel doll around to show of the messy braid that had been loosened and frayed from time. 

Yuri smiled, stepping into the room as he made a show of looking over the braid in progress.

“Wow, you look just like a princess Ana.” Ana positively beamed at the compliment and turned back to her doll house to continue her game. The russian Yuri quickened his pace in finishing up the braid, face red as he tied off the tail. Yuri had no clue what to say to the young teen, no idea on what he should say. He didn't realize that his inability to speak left him staring at the russian Yuri, the action making the other scowl. 

“What are you staring at?” He spat and Yuri blinked. 

“Nothing,” He eased, stepping around the duo to sit on Ana’s bed. “Just admiring the braid is all, it’s really cute.” The teens blush deepened at the comment, gaze averting as Yuri continued on. “So how long have you been in here anyway?” Yuri scowled then, the blush fading slightly as an irritated look crossed his face.

“To long. I'm going to kill Victor when I see him again.” He grumbled and Yuri quirked an eyebrow in response. 

“He stuck you in here?” He asked and the teens scowl deepened. 

“Yeah because he’s a massive-” He paused, eyes flashing to Ana before continuing on. “Doodie head.” Yuri huffed a laugh, covering his mouth to hide his amused smile as the other Yuri blushed once again. “Shut up.” Ana turned from her dollhouse, pushing herself off the ground and placing one of her dolls onto Yuri’s lap. 

“Papa, Ms. Buttercup wants to watch Sagwa.” Yuri lifted Ana up easily to sit her on his lap, lips pursing slightly as he appraised the doll. 

“Oh? Well maybe we can put on an episode or two before your grandma finishes making dinner.” He considered and Ana nodded her head enthusiastically. She looked to the teenager sitting on the floor before turning back to her Papa. 

“Can Yuri watch too? He likes kitties.” She stated and the teen scowled despite the redness in his cheeks. 

“I’m not watching some stupid kids cartoon.” He replied stubbornly, arms crossing in his refusal. Ana pouted at the statement and Yuri hummed thoughtfully. 

“Actually Yuri, if you don't mind watching it with her for a little bit I’d like to go check on my mom and see if she needs any help preparing dinner.” He didn't, but the young russian didn't have to know that. The teen’s scowl deepened, mumbling an irritated ‘fine’ under his breath and Yuri set the now happy Ana down in order to put on the show for her. 

He left the room as soon as the opening song started playing, intent on perhaps catching up on some of his social media pages, but was stopped before he could make it out of the hallway. 

“Hey pig.” He paused, turning face the teen who standing outside of Ana’s bedroom door. “Not so fast, I have some questions for you.” Yuri blinked at the statement, turning to face the teen with a quirked eyebrow.

“Ok?” The blonde eyed him speculatively, face hard in what Yuri was becoming to think of as a false bravado.

“I want to know what the hell is going on between you and Victor.” Yuri tilted his head, eyes squinting slightly behind his glasses at the teen in front of him.

“What?” He asked, not fully understanding what he was being asked and the other Yuri glared at him with piercing green eyes. 

“What’s going on between the two of you. Are you dating or something? He’s definitely not coaching you from what I’ve heard and you guys already have a brat running around so I know that you two are fucking.” He stated, lip curling in disgust, and Yuri felt himself flush. He shook his head furiously, waving his hands as if to brush away the crazy idea. Him and Victor? Still sleeping together? That’s absurd!

“No! No no no no no no no no! We’re definitely not sleeping together, it was a one time thing and we were drunk!” The russian didn't seem convinced and Yuri quickly tried to disprove his theory. “Victor wants to be my coach but I’m not interested in returning to the ice right now. He’s only sticking around here to spend time with Ana.” The teen rolled his eyes at that last bit but then gave him a curious look.

“So he’s not going to be your coach?” He shook his head and Yuri snorted. “Good, then he can focus on keeping his promise to me and not be distracted with being disgusting.” He turned back to the door, hand gripping the handle as he gave Yuri one last look. “If you two do start being gross with each other you better keep it to yourselves. I don't want to be scarred for life just because the two of can't keep your hands to yourselves.” Before Yuri could could say that he didn't have to worry about that he was already disappearing into the room, leaving Yuri in the hallway with a flushed face and a sigh. He really hoped Ana wasn't going to be like that when she hit her teen years.

He continued his way down the hall, his face still warm from the russian Yuri’s statements about him and Victor. It was ridiculous to think such a thing really. Just because they had spent one drunken night together and are in the midst of raising a child together now didn't mean that they were a couple and it certainly didn't mean that they were still sleeping together. Hell he didn't even really remember his first time sleeping with Victor, not that he didn't want to, he had just been to drunk to have any real memories from that night. 

He blushed deeply at his own thoughts, mind racing as his imagination ran wild.

He’d be lying if he were to say that he didn't think that Victor was attractive. He had had a crush on the older man since he was a young teen and had understood what a crush was, and he couldn't deny the fact that his heart always seemed to pump a little faster whenever he was reminded of the fact that he had had sex with the man. Victor had been in his prime, was still in his prime, and he would kill to have some sort of recollection of their time spent together that night, however he was only left the memories after and the result of their one night stand. Yuri didn't even know how Victor felt about the whole ordeal. He knew that from what he has seen that Victor adored Ana and very much wanted to be with the two so that he can step into the roll as her father, and despite proclaiming that he wanted to be apart of Yuri’s life too he didn't exactly know what he had meant by that. Had he been referring to the fact that he still wanted to be his coach? Did he want to be friends who just happened to have a child together? He certainly couldn't mean that he wanted to be Yuri’s mate, that just seemed to be impossible. Not that Victor wouldn't be a good mate; he was great with Ana and despite his somewhat childish tendencies Yuri did enjoy the Alpha’s company…

Shaking his head to dispel that train of that he headed towards his room with a pained groan. He would just leave things as they were for now, there was no point in changing something that was already working after all. 

But was it working? If Yuri Plisetsky convinced Victor to move back to russia with him then what would that mean for him and Ana? Would he leave and not look back? Would they have to file for joint custody and make arrangements for Ana to live with Victor some months out of the year and Yuri the rest? He hoped not, the thought of being separated from Ana like that making his chest constrict tightly and despite knowing deep down that Victor wouldn't do that to them he couldn't help being afraid. Victor wasn't going to stay in Hasetsu forever, Yuri wasn't going to make him stay, but when Victor did finally decide to leave what would that mean for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, hopefully I can make good progress on the next chapter in a decent amount of time. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to male omega births I made it so that they basically just have to get a c-section since, well, you know.  
> Thanks for reading lovelies! <3


End file.
